Fallout 3 - Anarchy
by TheKnightOfMalta
Summary: Azaeleen is a young girl that has been living in vault 101 for the past 19 years with her father. Until one fateful night her father chooses to abandon her to leave the vault by himself. Determined to find him, Azaeleen sets off through the wastes in search of her father. The twist? Azaeleen has a underlying secret, a secret that will be remembered by those that survived Vault 101.
1. Prologue

Fallout 3 – Anarchy

Prologue

I awoke to frantic pleading and a blaring alarm, the kind that reeks havoc on anyone who had one too many drinks the night before. My childhood friend Amata stared into my waking eyes. Almost made me jump seeing her in my room, especially since I sleep half naked. All I had on was my bra and underwear, which caused a bit of red to flood to her cheeks once I had brushed the blankets off of me and sat up. I was going to ask Amata what was the matter, but my bangs had another idea, like blocking my view for instance. I had forgotten how long my hair had grown recently, its crimson red color adding a slight glow to my vision. I propped it up with a hairband that was on my night table before looking up into Amata's eyes.

"Whats up Amy?" I asked calmly, staring at her frantic expression. She hadn't calmed down, not even when she blushed a little. She was still shaking slightly and it didn't seem like she would stop anytime soon.

"You have to get out of here! My fathers men are looking for you! Y-your dad... he left the Vault!" She stammered out. That caught my attention, so the old man had finally snapped huh? Who could have guessed he would leave though. I stood up from my bed, I was the tallest girl in the vault and how I got so tall was a mystery even to my dad. He said that my mother was nothing compared to me, height wise. Of course, I was still shorter than all the men, and I had the biggest bust which was a problem mostly. Not many guys I knew looked me in the face when talking to me, not that I did much talking.

"Whats Vault Security want with me? I didn't do anything." I replied. I really hadn't this time, I had been a problem for them before, but I had nothing to do with this. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out an average, everyday Vault 101 Jumpsuit and slid it on over my underwear. When I was finished I turned back to Amata, who had something to offer me in her already extended hand. It seemed to be a standard issue Vault Security side arm, a 10mm pistol of course. She kept her hand outstretched and both of us stood in silence, I don't think she could bear it any longer so she shoved the gun into my arms and recoiled back. She was teary eyed already and nothing to my knowledge had happened to make her so. I reached out to comfort her but she recoiled farther, not stopping until she reached the door frame.

"I-Ill see you later, make your way to the vault door. We can meet up there." She said as she turned and ran out of the room, leaving me there with a loaded gun in my hands. A slow smile crossed my face from ear to ear, I pulled the hairband off my head and let my bangs fall into place again. They covered my left eye, which was alright since I was dominant in my right eye. It saved me having to close it when I was aiming. Most Vault citizens wouldn't know how to handle this kind of weapon. Luckily for me, I had a kind of... 'Killers' instinct. I drew back the guns slide mechanism which placed the hammer into position for me. Upon releasing the slide, a 10mm round slammed into place ready to blow through some poor fools skull. Just looking at the gun, I started to giggle. That giggle grew to a small laughing and that to a out of control hysterical laughter. This was going to be fun. My light colored red eyes still bearing down on the gun. No.. fun was too light a term for what was going to happen in lonely little Vault 101, it was going to be absolute Anarchy.


	2. Chapter 1 Part I

Chapter 1 – Innocence

I commanded myself to stop laughing. Any moment now, a Vault Security Officer would come looking for me. I had to get moving and fast. Holstering the gun on my utility belt, I turned to exit out of my quarters, my hair turning with my movements as I glared down the long hallway to its intersection. There standing alone, was a Security Officer, darting his vision from side to side frantically. After but a moment I could see what had made him so frantic. Three large rad-roaches barred down on the man, whose curses echoed down the hall towards me. If he couldn't handle them, I would have to go through them to reach my objective.

One of the roaches jumped at the officer, aiming for his forearm. He swatted it out of the air with his baton and stopped it with a crunching stomp of his foot. A second dived for his back and landed its attack, quite possibly taking a chunk out of him. The sight of the blood was enticing me to watch with awe. My attention wasn't on the man, but on the blood that scattered around his wound. The sudden pain caused the officer to lurch forward; he then turned to the roach who had taken a bite of its predetermined snack. He finished it off like the first one, with a sickening stomp that caused its abdomen to screech and crack under the pressure.

The final roach seemed to learn from its comrade and attempted an attack from behind. The officer turned and struck the roach mid-air, sending it flying towards the wall behind him. The roach collided with the wall causing a wet smacking sound to emulate down the hallway. It slowly and comically slid down the wall, ceasing all movement when it came into contact with the ground. The officer was panting furiously as he rubbed his wound; his fight was over, as he turned to look down the hallway he seemed to finally notice me. He took a step towards me but a groaned out of pain. If a single rad-roach bite did this to him, what would a gunshot have done? A slow smirk found its way to my face yet again. I can't believe they let such weak people into the Security Force. I put on a mask of concern and approached the officer, edging slowly towards him to simulate fear.

"Officer… A-Are you alright?" I stammered out. The officer backed up against the wall and slid down. It had only been a small bite but I guess he needed time to get over the pain. When he was in a sitting position he cocked his head to look at me, his face hidden behind his helmets glass masking.

"You! You're that crazy fucker's kid!" he said, groaning from his continued pain. I glared at him hard, drawing the pistol from my belt and looking it over in my hands. The gun drew his sight from me; he looked shocked to see a girl with a firearm. I dropped the mask of concern entirely as I fiddled with the gun.

"Your no fun officer, I thought I was going to get to play the weakling." I said, crouched in front of him. He was still eyeing the gun… or was he looking at my chest? I quickly brought the gun to bear at his head to make sure he was focused. His eyes followed the gun, causing him to go cross-eyed when it came to head level.

"Good, you're not like most guys. For most my chest holds priority to a firearm." I said in which a nervous chuckle emitted from him. I used the barrel of my gun to move his guard mask above his head which exposed his face. I frowned as I looked down into the eyes of the man I knew as Officer Kendall. He had a daughter, Christine. I never liked the bitch, but that hardly justified making her an orphan.

"What's the matter girly!? Losing your edge!?" He taunted me, a few beads of sweat slowly sliding down his brow. Like Daughter like Father I guess, his daughter had been in roughly the same situation, except I hadn't had a firearm when I cornered her in the hallways a few years back. It had been a few days before the G.O.A.T exams, she had been spreading rumors about me and Amy being a 'couple' and spread other rumors to help Butch and his gang find other material to use when they targeted us. I had had enough of it, so after class one day I left her a 'Love' note from this guy she was crushing on. The idiot felt the same way about her but he was too shy to do anything with her. I told her we would meet in a room off the hallway in the maintenance sector. When she showed up I shut the door behind her. What I did, or rather what I had planned to do to her was technically rape but my plan was cut short after Amy showed up. She told Christine to leave and if she ever spread rumors about us she would pay for it. She had just saved Christine from being raped so you can bet she kept quiet. It was one of the only times I have ever saw her threaten someone before. She had waited till Christine left before approaching me. I had been trying to explain things but I stopped short when her hand made contact with my cheek. It hurt, more so than anything I've ever felt before, and it hurt in more than just my face. It had been one of the only times I had cried in my life and boy I bet I looked pathetic. It was also the same time I fell in love with Amata... she… after she hit me, and the tears started flowing she tenderly put her hand to the same cheek and…

I cleared my head, now was not the time to remember old memories. I had to make sure Officer Kendall didn't follow me, one way or the other he was going to sit his ass here until someone came and found him.

"Mr. Kendall, do you intend to continue to try and arrest me?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at him. His face turned to show confidence; he was clearly thinking that he could take a girl in hand to hand combat.

"Mr. Kendall!?" He scoffed, "You bet I am girly! Why, what if I am?" he asked, smirking.

"Well… I just wanted to know if you think your daughter would like to see her dad with a bite out of his shoulder, or go to a funeral." I said, smiling psychotically. His confidence was gone; it was now replaced by concern for his daughter and his life. Whatever thoughts he had had about arresting me were gone as well. He was in the famous fight or flight mode.

"Y-y-you wouldn't!" he stammered out, looks like he chose the third option, which was beg and plead. I looked down, erasing my psychotic feature away. I looked backed up, confirming to him that he had called my bluff correctly with my blank, expressionless face.

"Your right…I wouldn't. Now, do me a favour and scream loud enough so someone comes to get your sorry as before you bleed out." I said, nonchalantly.

"W-w-what?" he asked, fear back in his eyes.

I placed the barrel of the gun on his kneecap and pulled the trigger, a loud, girl like shriek of pain emitted from his throat.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1-2

The shriek was momentary as he soon passed out from the pain, the bullet had gone through clean so it would more or less be an easier job to clean up, especially since the only legitament doctor had left the vault. I held the gun at waist level, keeping both hands on the grip which would provide better accuracy when I brought it to bear. I slowly and carefully advanced down the long hallway, the Deloria's lived on the same floor as I did and it was quite a pain… especially when Butch goes out of his way to be an asshole.

I had made up my mind if I ever saw him again; he wouldn't get the same treatment I gave Officer Kendall. He wasn't getting shot in the leg; at most I'd make him 'impotent', after all, there's no better vasectomy than a 10mm round to the family jewels. Whichever otherworldly being dictates who you would run into at any given notice thought that would be amusing, that or he had heard the gunshot because low and behold Butch nearly made us both fall over as he rounded the corner in a hurry.

"Oh shi-"he exclaimed as we came face to face, he seemed to have been previously in a panic but the look currently on his face was nothing but relief. In the midst of the event I had brought the gun up to chest level, the barrel was currently pointed at the center of Butch's chest. He looked down at the gun, his eyes widening as he looked back at me.

"L-listen Elee-"he started but I cut him off.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" I shouted, my hand started shaking but the gun stayed true to its target. Here was the guy who had bullied me all my life, standing in front of me telling me to listen to him. I couldn't stop myself in time and tears started rolling down my face, which caught his attention almost instantly.

"Woah! Woah! Easy… I'm sorry… listen Azaeleen; I know I've always been a dick to you, b-b-but you gotta help me! I left my mom back there because a few rad-roaches got into our apartment. I need your help to save her." He said, he looked kind of afraid, but not of me. If memory served correctly Butch had a fear of rad-roaches.

"Why should I help you!? You treated me like shit all my life! What the fuck did I ever do to you! And now you want me to help you save your mom, you've got some fucking nerve Butch Deloria!" I shouted, my hands shaking more. I knew if Butch said something the wrong way it may be the last thing he says.

"It's not for me! Don't let my mom die because of all the things I did to you, she had nothing to do with it. Please… help me get her out of there… Ill owe you one for the rest of my life if you do." He begged with a pleading look on his face which tore at me to help him. I fought against the urge to help him, but I succumbed to it due to my lack of mental strength. I sighed heavily, bringing the gun away from his chest and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"That's a forward payment for when we save your mom, don't forget you owe me roughly nineteen years of favours" I said as I turned down the hall way to the Deloria's apartment. Besides the washrooms, the only other door was to the Deloria's, which stood wide open and shrill screams of pain echoed from the inside. I rushed into the apartment, inside the bedroom door was also ajar. Another pained scream emitted from the room, inside lay Mrs. Deloria fending off one of the current three rad-roaches that occupied the living space. It seemed the other two had taken advantage of her current situation and started attacking her legs, creating rather large bite wounds which were spread out across her lower body, and another few riddles her forearms. I had to give her credit; most women would have been food by now. I brought the gun to bear as she managed to throw off her current attacker. As it hit the ground, I placed a well-aimed shot into its abdomen and it was instantaneously paralyzed by deaths embrace. I aimed for the second but a angered Butch knocked my aim off course, luckily I hadn't gone to shoot the gun, otherwise we would have had a ricocheting bullet to worry about.

Butch had a switch blade in his hand as he charged the roaches, stomping the one I had aimed at and grabbing the third. He pinned the insect down with his freehand, placing it on its back as it squirmed to be free from his grip. Then he brought his weapon down repeatedly, cursing and shouting with each stab. "DON'T! TOUCH! MY! MOM! YOU! FUCKER!" I had to admit, seeing Butch this angry was scary, it was even scarier that he had confronted the only thing he was afraid of most and that was where he was directing this anger. It kind of made me feel fragile. After a few more stabs and laboured panting, Butch turned to his mother who was bleeding mainly from her bite wound on her upper forearm. He took off his Tunnel Snake jacket and cut a long piece of the fabric from the jacket and wrapped it around his mother's arm, who looked at him attentively, I hadn't known he had known how to preform basic first aid.

When he finished wrapping he looked up in my direction, his eyes weren't trained on me but on something in the other room. He got up and brushed right past me; he picked up a bottle, most likely scotch and walked back into the room. Butch sat down again in front of his mother and tenderly took her hand and forced it to grip the bottle of scotch.

"Mom, I gotta go do something for Azaeleen here. It may take a while and we might not be back right away. If you need anything find Officer Gomez if you can alright? Tell him I owe him, I'll be back soon." And with that he placed a caring smooch on his mother's forehead and turned towards me. He seemed to regard me for a second and then nodded his head. Turning to a nearby dresser, Butch pulled out another Tunnel Snake Jacket and tossed it at me. I caught it and lifted my eyebrow questioningly, noting that he had already pulled out another one and put it on.

He edged closer to me and we stood face to face in the doorway. "Welcome to the Tunnel Snakes, now how bout we get going?" He said stepping out of the door frame and continuing to walk towards the front door, turning around before he left to usher me to go out before him. I shook my head and threw on the jacket as I exited the Delorias apartment, Butch in hot pursuit as we bounded up the stairs to the sound of fighting.


End file.
